Olaf Kleine
Olaf Kleine is a 20-year-old miniature schnauzer, born on July 4th, 1998. He will be playing as the deuteragonist for the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). Olaf has powers to use glowy yellow stars and fly at times. The only thing that strengthens his powers are the senses of courage, optimism, or positivity. OLAF IS NOT AN ANTI-HERO! He got the powers from (one of) his relatives. Olaf is a regular hero with honorable selfless goals. Sometimes out of comedic value, Olaf may get mad but that's rare since he is able to use self-control, unlike Malik (as stated), Ronnie, Daray Darcus, and Leo Grummel (who are a lot more tense, selfish, and less heroic; otherwise known as just an antihero). Appearance Olaf appears to be a small bright grey miniature schnauzer. He has a blue bandana representing the American Flag and the fourth of July. He shares a happy going mood always sharing a smile. Personality Olaf really enjoys going for walks with Malik or at least having some type of exciteful moments with him that seem to be adventurous to either Olaf, Malik, or both. Sometimes Olaf may have some major disagreements with him on numerous occasions. Olaf seems to share some feelings to Daray Darcus a (tritagonist for the TMRA series) yet he feels too shy to come forward with those romantic feelings for her for now, due to Daray being too tense for him at times Thoutubus Olaf appears in some of Malik's videos and would often have some issues with others confusing him with a Frozen Character with the same name as him. So, Kleine doesn't use the YouTube channel as much as he did for some of the time. Olaf still has some drawings of him being featured online through YouTube here and then. But never really contributes to the YouTube channel. Lovely Land: Fleeceville During Lovely Land: Fleeceville, Olaf kindly introduces Malik to Lovely Land after he wakes up confused and mentions falling asleep and wondering if they are still sleeping or not. Olaf tends to get along with most of the people in Lovely Land: Fleeceville except people who worked for the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S Squad or made some bad decisions (like Leo Grummel having an out of control Mafia that led to some tragic events). Rise of Superstar Olaf is the well-known superstar who has his powers by drinking out of the same types of drinks that his cousins drank out of. His relatives would offer him something to drink after he spent his time running when he was younger He also has a sidekick named Seyfert Galaxy and an archnemesis named Dark Star. Trivia/Media * Olaf is based on the real-life version of the Dog ** Olaf was adopted by a family that was then allergic to him so he was given away to Malik's family instead. * Olaf is the most positive optimistic main cast to have a more positive outlook in life. ** Olaf is helpful with others. *** Olaf discourages Mal's hateful perspective on life. *** Olaf tries to comfort those who are in need to be able to make the world a better place. *** Olaf helped Daray Darcus view life a different (slightly less dark) way. *** Leo Grummel wouldn't have been sued by the Glacials if it wasn't for Daray Darcus revealing Leo's dark past to Olaf who was nice enough to help him through the trial. ** Olaf has been seen as a happy going pal that is fun to be around. * Olaf shares feelings for Daray Darcus ** Daray herself has even shown her feelings for Olaf as well. * Olaf's birthday is on the 4th of July ** Which is actually true, but his birth year was actually in 2014 making him about 5 years old at the moment. ** His birthday is a reference towards America, Independence Day, or just the 4th of July. * Olaf screams and sometimes swears like Malik making him a bit hypocritical for calling him out for his 'vulgar' language. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:The Hero Category:Best Friends Category:Male Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:Canine Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sensitive heroes Category:Feminine Male